Amourparfait d'illusion
by Miss Just
Summary: Nem todos os amores são perfeitos. O meu, era uma pura ilusão. DM/PP - U.A.


Autor: Just  
Título: Amour-parfait d'illusion  
Betagem: Lauh Malfoy, Evoluxa Black e Giuli M. Black  
Capa: i54./albums/g90/jus7/amour-parfaitdillusion.jpg  
Sinopse: Nem todos os amores são perfeitos. O meu, era uma pura ilusão.  
Ship: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson  
Orientação: Hétero/Slash subentendido  
Classificação:14 anos  
Gênero: Drama/Família/Romance  
Spoilers: 3  
Formato: ShortFic  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Universo Alternativo

* * *

**Aviso:** Esta fic é totalmente UA, uncannon e, possivelmente, OOC. As datas e as idades não serão respeitadas, assim como as mortes dos personagens. Ah, sim, vocês conhecem o Harry Pottah? Pois bem, ele não existe aqui. Esta fic é uinsana/u, alguma coisa contra, o bx/b no canto superior direito serve para algo. Aos restantes, boa leitura.

* * *

**_Amour-parfait d'illusion_  
**

O ribombar do trovão soou mais perto do que esperava, cobrindo toda a cidade com o seu rugido infernal e dando início à enorme tempestade que se aproximava há longas horas. Eu apenas suspirei, sem desviar os olhos do copo de vinho que tinha na mão, nem me deixar levar pela beleza dos raios sobre New York City. Naquele momento, o leve balançar do líquido vermelho escuro, iluminado esporadicamente pela luz súbita dos relâmpagos, mantinha-me mais cativado que qualquer espectáculo natural que pudesse estar a ocorrer do outro lado do enorme vidro da janela da minha sala.

Eu olhava para cada curva dada pelo vinho no seu recipiente de cristal, cada gota deixada para trás que, rapidamente, se voltava a unir à grande massa cor de sangue. Olhava, mas não via, pois a minha mente estava longe, muito longe daquele copo de vinho, daquela sala ou até daquela enorme cidade. Os meus pensamentos pesavam quando decidia relembrar o passado e, contrariamente ao que eu havia imaginado, não era por ser feliz na época que isso acontecia. Era por, após anos, eu ter percebido que, afinal, nada daquilo era felicidade. Era apenas ilusão.

Ilusão, ilusão, ilusão! Nada mais que uma pura e inocente ilusão que me levou a cometer erros e pecados, a fazer loucuras e, estupidamente, a imaginar que era feliz. Lembro-me tão bem daquele dia, daquele preciso momento em que a minha vida mudou, em que tudo mudou, em que as coisas que antes pareciam certas, deixaram de fazer sentido.

Levei a taça de vinho aos lábios e bebi um gole lentamente, apreciando o doce sabor daquele líquido e deixando-me levar em mais devaneios e recordações. Inclinei a cabeça para trás, ao mesmo tempo que um novo trovão rebentava nos céus negros e iluminava toda a sala escura. Foi num dia como este que eu a vi pela primeira vez, acabada de chegar, transferida da Europa. Com o uniforme vermelho e branco do colégio particular onde eu estudava, os olhos castanhos e intensos que brilhavam a cada novo raio que cruzava os céus, os cabelos negros, perfeitamente cortados pelos ombros, que esvoaçavam levemente ao vento e, no seu rosto, um sorriso decidido que a marcava com uma distinção única, chamando a atenção de todos os outros alunos para ela mesma. Mas foi para mim que ela olhou fixamente, foi para mim que ela sorriu ainda mais, foi a mim que ela se dirigiu e me roubou o coração.

Desde esse dia, parecia que apenas ela existia para mim. Era como se a natureza apenas me tivesse criado para a encontrar, para a conhecer, para a amar. Sim, eu amava-a. Um amor à primeira vista, à última vista, a cada uma e todas as vistas. Um amor louco e intenso, vivido ardentemente como se não houvesse amanhã. Um amor insano que não passava de uma ilusão do destino. Um amor que, agora, ao fim de quase dez anos, deixava de fazer sentido. Um amor que desapareceu, deixando um vazio no seu lugar. Um amor de ilusão.

Outro relâmpago nos céus, outro gole de vinho, outro rugido assustador. As tempestades deixavam-me melancólico, deixavam-me entregue aos anos i_felizes_/i da minha vida, e isso não me agradava. Não gostava de reviver algo que já não tinha importância, que me deixava levemente irritado e que apenas me tinha trazido consequências e solidão. Não, minto! As tempestades deixavam-me tão entregue ao que passou que, por vezes, esquecia-me que foi todo esse amor louco que me tinha trazido a maior dádiva da minha vida. Apenas quando a porta da sala era timidamente aberta, numa tentativa vã de não me incomodar, e eu ouvia os seus delicados passos na minha direcção é que eu despertava para o mundo actual e deixava os devaneios num canto da minha mente.

- Zoe - chamei. Pousei o copo de vinho na pequena mesa ao meu lado e fixei o olhar nos olhos cinzas que eram o espelho dos meus. Não pude evitar um sorriso ao ver a expressão chorosa da menina de quatro anos que se agarrava fortemente ao meu braço. Peguei-lhe delicadamente, sentando-a no meu colo e passando uma mão fria pelos seus cabelos negros enquanto ela se encostava com força ao meu peito. – Já é tarde, querida, devias estar a dormir.

- Tenho medo dos t'ovões – murmurou ela, entre lágrimas, aconchegando-se ainda mais no meu peito quando outro relâmpago cortou o céu. Abracei-a carinhosamente e levantei-me com ela nos braços. Atravessei a sala, levando-a para longe da tempestade, e caminhei para o seu quarto. Abri a porta branca, que se encontrava encostada, para entrar num mundo de bonecos e travesseiros, com uma luz de presença acesa a um canto e, a meio do quarto, a cama de criança com os lençóis desfeitos.

Olhei para o grande relógio em forma de gato, encostado a uma das paredes, e situei-me no tempo pela primeira vez desde o início da tempestade. Eram onze e quarenta da noite. Pousei-a suavemente na cama, vendo-a olhar para mim ainda com os olhos chorosos, enroscando-se nos lençóis de flanela e apertando o pequeno peluche em forma de hipopótamo que ela tanto gostava. Tapei-a com as cobertas, dei-lhe um beijo na testa e deitei-me a seu lado, colocando um braço protector sobre ela, enquanto a via sorrir timidamente e fechar os olhos, sentido-se protegida.

- Papá, canta p'a mim – pediu Zoe, ainda de olhos fechados. – A música f'ancesa da vovó Cissy.

Minha mãe – Narcissa – costumava cantar-me uma canção de embalar quando eu era pequeno. Ainda hoje me recordo dela, mesmo não a ouvindo há vários anos. Não estranhei o pedido da minha menina, ela costumava passar as férias de Natal com a avó, em Paris, e era certo que Narcissa cantava para ela, tal como cantara para mim.

_"Au clair de la lune,_

_Mon ami Pierrot,_

_Prête-moi ta plume_

_Pour écrire un mot._

_Ma chandelle est morte,_

_Je n'ai plus de feu,_

_Ouvre-moi ta porte,_

_Pour l'amour de Dieu." (1)_

Não conseguia entender o que é que aquela música tinha de embalar, com excepção, talvez, da sua melodia. A letra era banal, sem nada que a distinguisse das outras canções, mas Zoe gostava dela e não tardou a adormecer. Eu deixei-me ficar ali, acariciando os cabelos sedosos da minha filha e zelando pelo seu sono. Até que, aos poucos, também adormeci.

** . x .**

O barulho da porta de casa a bater despertou-me de imediato. Abri os olhos repentinamente e fixei-os no relógio-gato de Zoe. Passavam dez minutos da uma hora da madrugada. Levantei-me lentamente, sempre cuidadoso para não acordar a menina e, depois de lhe dar um suave beijo na testa e de aconchegar melhor as cobertas da cama, deixei o quarto em direcção à sala. Ouvi o ruído dos saltos dos sapatos da minha esposa a ecoarem baixo pela cozinha. Não quis saber o que ela estava a fazer, limitei-me a entrar na sala com as luzes apagadas e encostar-me ao enorme vidro da janela, esperando que ela entrasse no cómodo.

Não foi preciso muito tempo até isso acontecer. Ela abriu a porta que ligava a cozinha à sala, acendeu as luzes e ficou a olhar para mim. De certo que não esperava ver-me ali. Encostou a porta atrás de si, colocou um sorriso falso nos lábios vermelhos, ajeitou levemente os cabelos negros e caminhou até mim. Apoiou uma mão no meu ombro, inclinando-se para mim e beijando-me em seguida. Um beijo monótono, frio, sem sentimento

- Não tens de ir trabalhar amanhã? – perguntou ela, olhando-me nos olhos.

- Não – respondi secamente, ignorando os lábios dela sobre o meu pescoço. – Estiveste no escritório até agora? Não achas que andas a _trabalhar_ demais?

- Não é fácil ser uma jornalista de sucesso, Draco – afirmou, sorrindo abertamente. – A Zoe?

- Está a dormir – informei, retirando os braços dela do meu pescoço. – Há quanto tempo não estás cinco minutos com a tua filha, Pansy?

- Draco... – murmurou ela, baixando o olhar e afastando-se ligeiramente.

- Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho, parece que a tua vida se resume a isso – vociferei, cruzando os braços. – Eu também trabalho bastante, tu sabes que a empresa vai de vento em popa, e mesmo assim tenho tempo para estar com a minha filha!

- As coisas no escritório não estão bem! – exclamou Pansy, sacudindo a franja da frente dos olhos e encostando-se a um dos sofás. – Como chefe, eu tenho de as resolver!

- Eu não sabia que essas _coisas_ usavam perfume – observei, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças, enquando avançava lentamente para ela.

- Que raio de comentário é esse? – perguntou, encarando-me. – O que queres dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que, como chefe de uma equipe de jornalistas exclusivamente feminina, chegares a casa depois da uma da manhã com 'Hugo Boss' impregnado nas tuas roupas, não é bom sinal, Pansy – comentei, fixando as minhas íris nas dela e fazendo qualquer traço de sorriso desaparecer por completo das nossas faces. – Pensa bem no que andas a fazer. Tu tens uma filha pequena, caso não te recordes disso!

- Eu sei muito bem que tenho uma filha, não preciso que me relembres! – protestou ela, irritada. – E não sei do que estás a falar, nem que perfume é esse!

- Queres que te relembre das marcas vermelhas com que, por vezes, apareces no corpo? – perguntei, sempre com o mesmo tom de voz indiferente, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dela. – Eu realmente não gosto de pensar sobre isto, mesmo fingindo que não vejo ou que não me importo. Mas estás a exagerar, Pansy, estás a abusar da sorte.

- Estás a insinuar que eu tenho um amante? – interrogou ela, fingindo-se ofendida, encarando-me com os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta.

Eu sorri maldosamente. Um sorriso enviesado, enquanto passava os braços pela sua cintura fina, a puxava violentamente para mim e a beijava de forma selvagem, exercendo mais pressão sobre os seus lábios que o necessário, prensando o seu corpo com o meu e apertando a sua cintura.

- Eu não insinuei nada, querida – afirmei, afastando-me e atravessando a sala, para sair. – Apenas fiz um aviso.

- Não me vires as costas, Malfoy! – berrou ela, chegando, finalmente, à parte da discussão que mais me agradava. – Tu acabas de me acusar de ter um amante e não tens nenhuma reacção! Como é que ficas calmo e relaxado assim? Não te importas com a possível veracidade dos factos?

- O que queres que faça? – questionei, simplesmente. – Que descubra quem ele é, lhe dê uma carga de porrada, volte para casa e te obrigue a fazer sexo comigo para te provar que sou melhor que ele? Tu sabes que eu não sou assim!

- Draco!

- Oh, desculpa, ignorei por completo a tua confissão, não é verdade? – indaguei maldosamente. – É claro que me importo, Pansy, mas para quê chatear-me com isso, quando sei que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabarás por voltar para mim?

- Não tenhas tantas certezas! – rosnou ela, cerrando os punhos firmemente. – Eu estou farta desta vida, farta de me ignorares e não me dares atenção!

- Não te dar atenção? – repeti, incrédulo, virando-me de forma a encará-la novamente. – És tu que chegas sempre tarde a casa, que não ligas à tua família, que não te interessas quando estás na cama comigo! Ou vais dizer que é mentira e culpar-me do facto da nossa vida conjugal estar quase arruinada?

Ela não respondeu, sabia que eu estava certo e não se atreveu a desmentir-me. Virou a cara para o lado, cerrando os dentes e tornando os lábios numa fina linha carmim. Esbocei um sorriso enviesado, aproximei-me dela e, levando uma mão ao seu rosto, obriguei-a a encarar-me.

- Eu não quero saber dos teus casos, Pansy, não quero, sequer, lembrar-me disso – afirmei. – Mas não achas que, desta vez, estás a exagerar? Achas que vale a pena arriscares a tua família por ele?

- Ele dá-me o que não tenho em casa! – exclamou ela, visivelmente furiosa.

- E o que seria isso? – perguntei. – Tens carinho, atenção, sexo, desejo, tudo o que uma mulher pode querer! Ou será que ele te dá i_amor/i_, Pansy?

- Estúpido! – cuspiu, empurrando-me o peito e afastando-se de mim. – Ainda me pergunto porque casei contigo!

- Porque me amavas ou, pelo menos, era o que dizias – relembrei, cruzando os braços. – É a única coisa que eu não te posso dar, querida, e, sinceramente, eu não acredito que alguém com quem te encontras na calada da noite, possa!

- CALA-TE! – berrou com raiva. – Ele ama-me, Draco, ele pode dar-me o que tu não podes, ele-

- Ama-te? Ou apenas quer comer-te? – questionei simplesmente. – Mente-te descaradamente a dizer que és única, que nunca esteve como ninguém como tu, que és o _amor da sua vida_, não é verdade?

- O que é que tu sabes sobre isso? – interrogou, avançando na minha direcção e agarrando a minha camisa com força. – Quem pensas que és para falares _dele_?

- Papá... mamã... – a voz da minha pequena Zoe, escondida atrás da porta da sala, a olhar-nos timidamente, foi o suficiente para terminar com a discussão. Pansy soltou as minhas roupas e afastou-se de mim, sempre de costas para a filha, levando uma mão ao rosto e suspirando profundamente, sem se importar com a pequena Zoe parada à entrada do cómodo. Odiei-a por esse gesto. – Po' que 'tão a di'cutir?

- Não estamos a discutir, querida, estamos a conversar – declarei, caminhando até ela e pegando-lhe ao colo. Zoe olhou para mim, os enormes olhos cinza muito abertos, a chucha verde-alface na boca e o hipopótamo de peluche preso na mão pequena. – Vamos dormir, já está demasiado tarde para a minha menina estar acordada. Pansy – chamei, enquanto saía da sala. – Está um envelope em cima da mesa, penso que será interessante veres o que tem dentro.

Atravessei a porta em direcção ao corredor, sem sequer olhar para trás. Eu sabia que ela iria ver o envelope, sabia que ela ia ficar chocada ao ver fotografias suas com o outro homem, sabia que ia se irritar e rasgar aquelas imagens comprometedoras, mas não me importava com nada disso. Aquilo era apenas um aviso de que eu sabia o que ela andava a fazer, mesmo que parecesse estar abstraído de tudo. E, como aquelas, eu tinha guardadas fotografias de todas as suas aventuras e de todos os seus romances intensos. Nunca me importei, mesmo quando pensava que a amava. Se eu não lhe podia dar o que ela queria, outros que dessem no meu lugar, apenas queria vê-la feliz e sabia que nenhum desses casos poderia ser preocupante, nenhum desses homens lhe podia proporcionar a estabilidade que eu proporcionava, então, Pansy nunca me deixaria por nenhum deles.

Mas este era diferente. Era um galã da alta-sociedade, um Don Juan com posses e sem nada a perder. Este poderia ser problemático com as suas promessas tentadoras e isso eu não podia permitir. Iria fazer os possíveis e os impossíveis para que Pansy deixasse aquele homem. Podia ser egoísta da minha parte tomar tal atitude, ela só queria ser _feliz_. Porém, a felicidade dela não me interessava quando estava em jogo a estabilidade familiar e o bem estar da minha filha.

Cheguei ao quarto de Zoe e coloquei-a na cama, voltando a ajeitar as cobertas sobre ela. Vi-a sorrir levemente e bocejar com o sono, apertando mais o hipopótamo contra ela. Sorri ao passar-lhe os dedos nos cabelos.

- Dá um beijo de boa noite ao pai e volta a dormir – disse-lhe.

Zoe sorriu, levantou os braços e segurou o meu rosto com as mãos pequeninas, para em seguida roçar suavemente o seu nariz no meu e voltar a apertar o peluche.

- Boa noite, querida – desejei ao sair do quarto, encostando a porta e deixando-a entregue a um novo sonho.

** . x .**

New York era a cidade onde as coisas aparentemente impossíveis aconteciam. Então, quando a vida do nosso dia-a-dia era restringida à pequena e loucamente movimentada ilha de Manhattan, esses impossíveis não só passavam a ser possíveis, como também eram prováveis. E eu não era homem de acreditar em impossibilidades ou em meras coincidências.

Por isso, eu tive certezas que não era coincidência encontrar Pansy naquele restaurante barato, mas de bom ambiente, onde eu a havia encontrado, dias depois da nossa discussão. E sabia também que não era impossível, mas sim provável, que o lugar vazio à sua frente fosse para o seu amante. Ela era demasiado previsível, demasiado descuidada, e estava, indiscutivelmente, demasiado fascinada por aquele homem.

Atravessei a sala calmamente, ignorando o empregado que me perguntara se desejava mesa para um. Trazia comigo um sorriso irritado e levemente malicioso e, assim que cheguei perto de Pansy - que se encontrava de costas para mim -, dei-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto, gesto a que ela reagiu fechando os olhos e sorrindo. Contudo, quando as suas íris castanhas se cruzaram com as minhas, numa escala de cinza distinta da que ela desejara, o seu sorriso desapareceu e uma expressão de puro choque esboçou-se na face dela.

- D-Draco! - exclamou num fio de voz, deixando a boca entreaberta e sem conseguir desviar os olhos de mim. - O q-que fazes aqui?

- Procurava um local simples para almoçar enquanto não regressava ao tribunal e deparei-me com a maravilhosa possibilidade de almoçar com a minha _adorada_ mulher - comentei, sarcástico, deixando o meu sorriso alargar-se levemente. - Diz-me, _querida_, já pediste algo?

Vi o pânico na sua face, o horror de me ver ali, no local que ela julgava seguro e se sentiria protegida para um encontro amoroso. Não esperava que, de todas as pessoas que poderiam entrar por aquela porta, fosse eu quem o fizera e me sentara à sua frente em seguida, obrigando-a a fazer cair a máscara.

- J'essaye, Pansy, j'essaye vraiment - murmurei, deixando o meu sorriso esfumar-se e encarando-a seriamente. O brilho dos seus olhos castanhos a tornar-se cada segundo mais e mais opaco. - Mais vous ne m'aidez pas!(2)

- Draco, eu... - começou ela, cerrando o punho sobre o guardanapo branco de linho. - Eu não consigo! Eu não posso abdicar da minha felic-

- Mas podes abdicar da felicidade da tua filha por isso? - indaguei, fixando-a com alguma raiva. - Tu não vês o brilho dos olhos de Zoe sempre que estamos os três sentados à mesa a jantar, pois não? Ou quando chegas a casa tarde e lhe vais dar um beijo rápido antes dela adormecer? Nem imaginas como ela fica feliz ao saber que serás tu que a vais deitar, por uma vez, quase como um milagre!

- Tu não podes-

- Não posso o quê, Pansy? - rosnei, batendo com a palma da mão sobre a mesa de madeira. - Atirar-te à cara que tu não queres saber do bem estar da tua própria filha e que nem sequer te importas com isso?! Acabei de o fazer!

E eram lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face de porcelana enquanto os seus olhos faiscavam de tristeza e indignação. Sabia que tinha sido duro e cruel com ela, mas eu tinha de o fazer. Eu precisava trazer Pansy de volta à realidade, roubar-lhe aquele sonho ilusório e distante e voltar a tê-la como exemplar mãe e esposa - exactamente como era antes daquele homem.

Ela virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado, permitindo que uma das suas lágrimas cristalinas se soltasse do seu rosto e fosse cair, delicada, sobre uma pétala branca e pura de um dos amores-perfeitos que se encontravam como centro de mesa. A luz que provinha da janela fez a pequena gota brilhar e, com um leve movimento da mesa, a lágrima escorregou lentamente, humedecendo a pétala, desde a sua zona branca até chegar à borda violeta e, finalmente, cair batendo na folha verde onde se desfez em mil.

- Quem diria... - murmurei, mais para mim do que para ela, passando a mão sobre a bela flor e sentindo a sua textura suave. - Parece que este amor-perfeito também chora. E chora lágrimas de um outro amor-perfeito.

Não olhei para ela, não queria ver as outras lágrimas no seu rosto, nem o seu olhar desesperado, nem o brilho de raiva e ódio que se começava a formar nas suas pupilas negras. Naquele momento, eu apenas não queria ver mais nada que fosse de Pansy. Dissera o que tinha a dizer, acusara-a daquilo que era a mais pura verdade. Só me restava esperar pela próxima jogada dela e, enquanto isso, preparar todos os meus melhores trunfos.

Pansy perdera-se no pecado e eu não era Deus para a perdoar.

**. x .**

Pansy não foi a casa nessa noite. Nem na seguinte. Nem na outra depois.

E, na manhã do quarto dia - domingo por sinal - Zoe acordou cedo, saiu do seu quarto, caminhando em pézinhos de lã, e dirigiu-se à minha cama. Trepou para cima dela com alguma dificuldade, puxando as cobertas e sentando-se ao meu lado. Permaneci de olhos fechados, fingindo que ainda dormia e dando-lhe a alegria de me acordar.

- Papá - chamou ela, batendo ao de leve com a sua pequena mão no meu rosto. - Papá!

- Bom dia, _sunshine_ - murmurei, sorrindo, abrindo os olhos em seguida. - Dormiste bem?

- Sim - respondeu satisfeita, roçando o seu nariz no meu, na nossa forma particular de cumprimento. - Podemos i' ao pa'que hoje?

- Claro, querida - respondi, sentando-me na cama e acariciando os cabelos negros da minha menina. - Hoje só fazemos o que tu quiseres!

Ela sorriu abertamente, um sorriso lindo e maravilhoso que apenas ela, na sua inocência, sabia fazer. Desceu devagar da minha cama, começando a correr atrapalhadamente em direcção ao seu quarto. Eu podia segui-la e certificar-me que Zoe escolhia uma roupa própria para a estação, mas, olhando pela janela semi-aberta, não foi difícil perceber os raios de sol que brilhavam na rua e eu tinha certezas que ela iria, certamente, querer usar um vestido verde claro que minha mãe lhe comprara em Paris.

E pouco depois, lá estava ela, perto da porta da rua, saltitante e sorridente, com o seu vestido verde e um enorme chapéu de abas, balançando numa das mãos uma minúscula bolsa da cor do vestido. Sorri enquanto terminava de ajeitar a gravata e pegava nas chaves de casa para podermos sair. E sorri ainda mais ao ver que a minha menina estava radiante, mesmo sem a idiota da mãe por perto.

Levei-a até a um parque zoológico, tal como ela me pedira, e passamos a tarde a ver os mais distintos animais. Ao fim do dia, quando o sol ainda estava acima do horizonte, deixei que ela fosse brincar para um pequeno parque infantil enquanto eu descansava num banco ali perto. Sentei-me e retirei o _cell-phone_ do bolso das jeans, aproveitando para verificar o meu e-mail. Não havia uma única mensagem que me interessasse e isso significava que Pansy continuava sem dar notícias.

- Merde - praguejei, irritado. Sabia que ela estava a fazer de propósito para me enervar, mas não conseguia ficar indiferente ao facto de Pansy ter desaparecido sem deixar rasto. Seria muito idiota e muito infantil da parte dela optar por aquele outro homem, sem sequer pensar realmente na filha, filha ou julgar as consequências dos seus actos.

Olhei para Zoe e vi o sorriso satisfeito que ela ostentava enquanto brincava num baloiço pequeno. Ao seu lado, um rapaz ligeiramente mais velho que ela, de cabelos rubros, parecia diverti-la. Os dois sorriam como se fossem amigos há algum tempo. Se calhar até se conheciam da pré-escola, mas eu lembrar-me-ia de um rapaz assim da turma de Zoe. Prestei mais atenção ao ruivo e percebi que ele tinha olhos profundamente cinza e, subitamente, um arrepio correu-me as costas. Eu conhecia aquele olhar de um outro alguém!

- C'est charmant comme nos fils se donnent aussi bien, tu n'es pas d'accord?(3) - aquela voz grave e levemente rouca soou atrás de mim, quase num murmúrio, fazendo a minha pele arrepiar-se e obrigando-me a ter o máximo de auto-controle para não cometer nenhuma asneira. - Zoe est chaque jour plus grand et plus joli. Tu as fait un excellent travail comme père, Draco.(4)

- Comment tu t'oses parler avec moi sur ma fille? Après tout ce que tu as fait avec ma famille?(5) - a minha voz saía carregada de ódio e de desprezo, quase cuspida.

- Não guardes ressentimentos para comigo, afinal, eu apenas te livrei de um fardo pesado - disse ele, ainda atrás de mim, apoiando os cotovelos nas costas do banco onde eu me sentava. - Ou vais-me dizer que tu realmente querias continuar casado com a Pansy?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso! - rosnei, sempre com os olhos fixos no parque infantil.

- Perdoar-me-às, mas tenho - contrariou, fazendo-me cerrar os punhos sobre as minhas jeans. - És um advogado de sucesso, Draco, um pai exemplar e um excelente marido. Mas era perceptível que o teu casamento era pura mentira, era ledo engano. Tu vivias infeliz ao lado de uma mulher ainda mais infeliz apenas porque querias deixar a tua filha viver num mar de rosas.

Fechei os olhos furioso. Não por ele ter tido o descaramento de vir falar comigo, mas porque eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram pura verdade. Eu era infeliz com Pansy ao meu lado, Pansy era infeliz comigo ao seu lado. Como poderia eu pensar que Zoe seria feliz no meio de tudo isto? Abri os olhos novamente e fixei-os na minha menina. Ela gargalhava, divertida, enquanto segurava nas mãos dois amores-perfeitos que o rapaz ruivo tinha colhido e lhe entregara.

Aquele momento parecia uma deformação da realidade passada, do dia em que eu mesmo dera dois amores-perfeitos a Pansy, afirmando que ela era o i_meu_/i amor-perfeito. E ela rira, tal como Zoe naquele momento. Rira de satisfação e de ilusão, acreditando numa verdade distorcida tão firmemente como eu acreditara.

- Je l'aimais. Un amour à première vue, à la dernière vue, à chacune et à toutes les vues.(6) - afirmei, baixando os olhos e deixando um sorriso sincero e triste esboçar-se nos meus lábios.

- Un amour illusoire(7) - Completou ele, como se soubesse exactamente o que me ia na alma.

- Oui - concordei. - Un amour illusoire...

Suspirei e voltei a encarar a minha filha, linda com as duas flores presas nos cabelos negros. Ela ainda brincava com o menino ruivo e eu esperava ganhar coragem para dizer o que deveria. Contudo, o meu orgulho Malfoy falou mais alto e eu permaneci em silêncio, ouvindo os risos das crianças e as folhas a dançarem ao vento. Senti-o endireitar-se e ouvi a sua voz a chamar o menino ruivo - Rigel - que rapidamente se despediu de Zoe e se aproximou do pai.

Os dois foram-se embora sem que eu me virasse para os encarar. Dei um murro na madeira do banco onde me sentava e respirei fundo duas vezes antes de chamar Zoe para nos irmos embora. Por muito que eu não quisesse admitir, por muito que me custasse, aquele homem tinha razão e eu estava, finalmente, ciente disso.

**. x .**

A chama da vela oscilava suavemente à medida que o curto pavio ia sendo queimado. Oscilava como numa dança delicada, numa dança entre a ténue linha da vida e da morte, onde qualquer movimento brusco poderia terminar com a sua existência. Eu observava essa dança subtil, esperando a extinção da chama a qualquer momento, enquanto esperava pacientemente pela chegada de Pansy àquele restaurante.

Cinco dias haviam passado desde a conversa no parque. Cinco dias em que Pansy apenas aparecia por casa para garantir que eu não tinha mudado a fechadura da porta e que não tinha vendido as coisas dela. Pansy mal olhava para Zoe e apenas lhe sorria ou acariciava os cabelos quando a menina lhe puxava a barra da saia num pedido mudo de atenção. E eu aguentei ver a minha filha com os olhos tristes ao perceber a indiferença da mãe por demasiado tempo, mas era hora de pôr um fim a isto tudo.

Se Pansy não queria viver comigo, se ela, tal como eu, tinha compreendido que o nosso amor não passava de uma mera ilusão de adolescentes, se queria viver a sua vida dali para a frente longe de mim e das recordações que eu lhe trazia, ela que o fizesse, eu não me importava. Se ela achava que os anos do nosso casamento tinham sido em vão, eu não queria saber. Ela que se fosse embora, que levasse o que quisesse, nada do que Pansy pudesse ter me dizia algo naquele momento. Apenas uma única parte de Pansy me interessava profundamente - Zoe.

Vi-a a entrar no restaurante, elegantemente vestida - como sempre - com os cabelos negros perfeitamente cortados sobre os ombros e os olhos castanhos brilhantes. De certo que ela pensava que aquele seria um jantar para tentar reatar o casamento e, por algum motivo, isso a deixava confortável. Ela sorriu-me e depositou um leve e frio beijo sobre os meus lábios antes de se sentar à minha frente. Eu sorri-lhe de volta ao mesmo tempo que um garçon colocava o centro de mesa, enfeitado, a meu pedido, com amores-perfeitos. Ela olhou para as flores e delas para mim.

- Amores-perfeitos novamente? - indagou, sacudindo os cabelos. - Tu não te esqueces de nada, Draco.

- Tal como no nosso primeiro jantar de namoro, mon amour - afirmei, pegando na taça de champagne e levantando-a ligeiramente. - Tu sabes que eu não me esqueço de maneira nenhuma. Foi um jantar perfeito.

Vi-a sorrir novamente e pegar na carta de ementa. Olhou para os pratos com relativa atenção, sem perceber que os meus olhos faiscavam em direcção aos dela e que eu estudava todos os detalhes da sua expressão. A maneira como levantava as sobrancelhas e como os olhos corriam as linhas escuras da carta, a forma como os seus lábios se mantinham elegantemente fechados e maneira como a tonalidade forte, mas discreta, do baton que usava lhe realçava a beleza. Ela suspirou e fechou a carta, olhando-me directamente e trocando o sorriso falso por um ar sério e decidido. Eu limitei-me a esboçar um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

- Por que me chamaste aqui, Draco? - perguntou ela, encarando-me. - Um restaurante francês, amores-perfeitos, uma vela e um clima relaxado. Exactamente como no nosso primeiro jantar de namoro, para quê? Estás mesmo disposto a reatar o nosso casamento?

Pousei a taça de champagne, sempre mantendo o sorriso e, com uma mão, abri a pasta que se encontrava a meu lado no chão. Retirei de lá alguns papeis e atirei-os para cima da mesa, de forma a que caíssem mesmo em frente a Pansy. Ela olhou para mim, estranhando o meu acto, e baixou os olhos para os papeis que eu lhe entregara, confusa.

- O que-

- Vamos fazer um acordo, Pansy - disse, simplesmente, mantendo o sorriso enviesado. - Eu deixo-te ter a vida que quiseres, deixo-te ficar com uma boa parte do nosso património, não arranjamos escândalo para que a imprensa não esteja constantemente em cima de nós e podemos ser os dois muito felizes, cada um para o seu lado.

- Tu estás... a pedir-me o divórcio? - questionou ela, com a boca semi-aberta e o espanto exposto nos seus olhos. - M-mas, Draco-

- Eu estou completamente farto, Pansy! - exclamei em voz neutra, sem nunca perder a postura. - Há anos que tens casos amorosos e eu nunca liguei. Era só sexo. Mas no momento em que tu começaste a achar que poderia ser mais que sexo, as coisas mudam.

- Eu tenho o direito a tentar ser feliz! - declarou ela, amassando as bordas dos papeis que segurava. - Eu tenho esse direito, Draco!

- O problema é que eu também tenho esse direito, Pansy - afirmei, sorrindo. - E, tal como tu, eu estou farto deste casamento de aparências e quero seguir a minha vida daqui para a frente.

O garçon aproximou-se para nos servir mais champagne e eu calei-me por momentos, esperando que ele terminasse o seu serviço e nos deixasse. Os olhos de Pansy não se desviavam dos meus, assim como as minhas íris não largavam as dela. E eu continuava a sorrir, vendo o reflexo da chama dançante nos olhos dela.

- Por anos que eu tentei que este casamento resultasse - continuei, assim que o rapaz se afastou. - Fiz de tudo por ele, dei-te tudo o que pedias e até o que não pedias, esforcei-me para ser um marido exemplar e tudo o que obtinha eram os teus casos, as tuas traições! Uma pessoa farta-se das coisas, eu fartei-me de ti!

Eu sabia as implicações que um divórcio teria para ela. Devido ao seu adultério, do qual eu tinha provas, Pansy ficaria sem nada. Sem dinheiro, sem bens e, por consequência, sem posição na alta sociedade. Ela passaria de rainha a lacaia com uma rapidez estonteante.

- Eu... eu quero propor um acordo - gaguejou ela, irritada e nervosa.

- Eu já propus um, minha querida, está escrito nessas folhas que tu, tão subtilmente, estás a amassar - vociferei, passando a mão suavemente sobre a chama da vela e desviando-a para perto do centro de mesa. - Aí diz que eu te deixo ficar com metade de tudo o que temos, tal como se fosse um divórcio normal, apenas tenho uma condição.

- Que seria? - perguntou, tentando disfarçar a insegurança na voz.

- Zoe - respondi, simplesmente, vendo os seus olhos arregalarem-se. - Eu quero a guarda única e total da minha filha!

- Nem penses, Draco! - exclamou ela, batendo na mesa e fazendo os amores-perfeitos do centro de mesa tremerem, assim como o champagne das nossas taças. - Eu posso parecer uma mãe ausente e confesso que não tenho tido muito tempo para a Zoe, mas ela também é minha filha e eu tenho o direito de lutar pela guarda dela!

- Tu nunca quiseste saber da Zoe, Parkinson! - ataquei, fazendo-a encarar-me, ofendida por ter usado o seu nome de solteira. - Tu nunca olhaste com verdadeiro amor para a tua filha desde o dia em que ela nasceu. Para ti, a Zoe não passa de um erro e eu não vou permitir que tu continues a olhar para a tua filha dessa maneira. Por isso, é bom que uses a tua cabeça e que aceites o acordo que te estou a propor!

- Eu tenho formas de conseguir a guarda da Zoe, Malfoy! - avisou ela, raivosa. - Eu tenho provas de-

- Tens provas de quê, Pansy? - sibilei, semi-cerrando os olhos cinzas e inclinando-me levemente para a frente. - Tens a certeza que queres ir por esse caminho? Porque se tu tens provas, eu tenho o triplo delas contra ti. E não penses que o facto do teu amante ser um grande advogado te leva a lugar algum. Ele tem uma reputação a manter e tu sabes que se isto for para tribunal, haverá escândalo e a imprensa toda saberá.

- És uma merda! - rosnou ela, fazendo um enorme sorriso aparecer no meu rosto.

- Por isso, mon amour, tu lês esses papeis, assinas, e começamos o processo de divórcio amigável já amanhã - afirmei, satisfeito. - E, assim, poderás mudar-te para o nosso outro apartamento, continuar com a tua vida perfeita, sem responsabilidades para com a _minha_ filha, e caíres nos braços do teu amante que tu tanto amas, isto, _se ele ainda te quiser!_

Ela conteve um grito de raiva, bateu novamente com o punho na mesa, levantou-se, irritada, deixando escapar uma única lágrima de frustração. Pegou na bolsa, enviou os papeis à força lá para dentro, virou costas e deixou o restaurante. Eu apenas suspirei, pegando na taça de champagne e levando-a à boca. O doce sabor daquela bebida escorria como um veludo ácido pela minha garganta. Se, por um lado, era satisfatório saber que as coisas estavam resolvidas, que Pansy iria à vida dela e que eu poderia seguir a minha, com Zoe a meu lado, por outro, a tristeza da partida dela, do meu amor-perfeito - por muito imperfeito que fosse - deixava-me um peso no peito. No final de contas, eu amava-a... um amor de ilusão.

- Je vois tristesse dans tes yeux(8) - aquela voz grave e rouca soou perto dos meus ouvidos, fazendo-me arrepiar e cerrar um punho sobre a toalha da mesa. - J'ai pensé que tu avais dit qu'elle était une illusion.(9)

- E é - confessei, suspirando e levantando o olhar para encarar aquelas íris cinzas, tão diferentes das minhas. - É apenas uma ilusão. Mas quando vivemos nela por longos anos, é difícil dizer-lhe adeus e permanecer indiferente.

Ele sorriu e continuou a fitar-me. Pegou uma das flores que se encontravam no centro de mesa e, delicadamente, inclinou-a sobre a chama da vela. Vi a pétala frágil pegar fogo, tornar-se negra e queimar-se, transformando-se em cinzas e em pó. E eu percebi que, tal como aquele amor-perfeito, o meu amor imperfeito teria o mesmo fim. A flor acabou de queimar, tímida na sua morte, marcando o verdadeiro fim de uma importante fase da minha vida. Estava acabado o meu amor com Pansy, o amor que jurámos ser eterno, que jurámos ser verdadeiro, acabava ali, entre as cinzas de um amor-perfeito.

Ele deixou as cinzas sobre a mesa, retirando uma segunda flor do centro e colocando-a sobre elas. Eu percebi o significado daquele gesto, mas optei por não o comentar. Deixei-o olhar-me novamente, rir baixo e levantar-se, preparando-se para sair. Eu respirei fundo, sem saber exactamente o que fazer naquele momento, mas tendo uma voz na minha mente que me dizia para engolir o meu orgulho cego.

- Black! - chamei em voz baixa, fazendo-o parar e olhar para mim. - Je t'haïr.(10)

- Porquoi, Draco? Je n'ai pas été qui est partis ton coeur(11) - afirmou, fazendo-me encará-lo, cerrando novamente o punho sobre a mesa.

- Elle est partie mon coeur. Tu seulement as détruit ma vie!(12) - exclamei, amassando a flor que ele deixara sobre a mesa.

- Non - negou, sorrindo de lado e virando costas. - Je seulement t'ai donné une nouvelle vie.(13)

Vi-o sair do restaurante, as suas palavras a ecoarem no meu cérebro, martelando dolorosamente sobre a minha consciência, e deixei-me ficar ali. Em poucos dias estaria livre de Pansy, em poucas semanas teria a minha vida quase refeita. Mas quantos meses, ou anos, demoraria até que a ferida aberta pelo amor-perfeito cicatrizasse?

O meu único consolo, no meio de toda aquela ilusão, de toda aquela dor dissimulada que eu teimava em não permitir que ninguém visse, era Zoe.

**. x . **

_Treze anos depois._

- Zoe! - chamei, abrindo a porta do carro e encarando a minha filha que descia as escadas do prédio a correr. - Zoe, tem calma, ainda tens tempo!

Zoe estava com dezassete anos, os cabelos negros e compridos caíam, escadeados, até meio das costas. Ela sorria de felicidade e ria alto. Carregava uma mala negra nas mãos, e ajeitava o chapéu de abas verde claro enquanto saltitava de degrau em degrau nas suas sandálias de corda.

- Pardonne moi, papa, mais je suis retardé!(14) - afirmou ela, sorrindo abertamente enquanto colocava a última mala dentro do carro e via um rapaz ruivo chegar noutro carro. - Rigel!

- Ainda não estás pronta, Zoe? - perguntou ele, cruzando os braços e encarando-a.

- Estou quase, só falta a minha bolsa - disse ela, sorrindo mais uma vez e voltando a correr para dentro do prédio.

- Rigel, - chamei, aproximando-me do rapaz. - Se acontece alguma coisa à Zoe...

- Tu es terrible, Malfoy! Il les laisse voyager reposés et sans menaces, oui?(15)- indagou aquela voz, grave e rouca, fazendo-me sorrir enviesado e virar-me para trás, encarando-o.

- Je ne confie pas dans ton fils près de ma fille!(16) - proferi, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, desviando o olhar para Zoe que descia novamente as escadas a correr. - Devagar, Zoe!

Ela estava feliz e radiante. Tinha aquela viagem marcada com Rigel desde dos seus catorze anos e notava-se perfeitamente o quão empolgada ela se encontrava. Eu divertia-me a vê-la correr de um carro para o outro, trocando as malas de Rigel e arrumando as coisas para partirem em direcção à Florida.

- Repenti?(17) - perguntou-me, continuando a encarar os nossos filhos.

- Um Malfoy não se arrepende! - exclamei. - Mesmo quando as feridas custam a sarar.

- Papa, nous allons bien que!(18) - informou Zoe.

Ela correu até mim, abraçou-me, sempre sorrindo, para depois segurar a minha face entre as suas mãos delicadas e roçar o seu nariz no meu. Sorri para ela, o meu orgulho, e tive certezas da minha escolha, anos antes. De certo que ela não estaria com aquele sorriso se o meu casamento com Pansy tivesse continuado. A nossa infelicidade quanto casal teria afectado Zoe e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso. Era certo que eu havia amado a ilusão de amar Pansy, assim como era certo que fora doloroso cicatrizar a ferida que havia sido aberta por ela e, principalmente, por aquele homem. Mas, Zoe estava feliz e, isso bastava-me.

- T'amuse dans le voyage, voulu(19) - murmurou ele, quando Zoe se encaminhou para se despedir.

E, por algum motivo, não foi estranho para mim vê-la repetir com aquele homem o mesmo gesto que fez comigo. Um abraço apertado, um sorriso sincero, as mãos sobre o rosto e o seu nariz a roçar no dele, demonstrando muito mais que carinho, muito mais que confiança e intimidade.

- Sûr! Merci beaucoup, Sirius(20) - agradeceu ela, correndo para o carro onde Rigel já a esperava.

Vi-a partir e um sorriso orgulhoso rasgou-me os lábios.

- A Pansy sabe que a Zoe vai viajar sozinha com o Rigel? - perguntou ele, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à porta do seu carro.

- A Pansy não fala com a filha há meses, Black - respondi. - Acho que ficou revoltada comigo desde o nosso divórcio e, ao longo dos anos, ela tem vindo a descontar isso na relação que mantém com a filha.

- É perfeitamente normal que ela se revolte contigo, Malfoy - disse ele, gargalhando. - Mesmo com aquele acordo que lhe propuseste, tu ficaste-lhe com tudo.

- Não foi bem assim, Black - afirmei, deixando que um sorriso maldoso escapasse no meu rosto. - Eu apenas fiquei com a fortuna, os bens e guarda da Zoe.

- Estás-te a esquecer de algo importante, Malfoy - avisou ele, encarando-me de lado e sorrindo também.

- De quê? - perguntei, fazendo-me de desentendido.

- L'aimant d'elle(21) - respondeu, simplesmente.

- Ah, oui - concordei, sorrindo mais abertamente. - Je suis aussi resté avec en l'aimant d'elle.(22)

**_Fin_**

**Traduções:**

(1) "À claridade da lua,

Meu amigo Pierrot,

Empresta-me a tua pluma

Para escrever uma palavra.

A minha vela morreu,

Não tenho mais fogo,

Abre-me a tua porta,

Pelo amor de Deus"

(2) Eu estou a tentar, Pansy, estou a tentar realmente./Mas tu não estás a ajudar.

(3) É encantador como os nossos filhos se dão tão bem, não concordas?

(4) A Zoe está cada dia maior e mais bonita. Tens feito um excelente trabalho como pai, Draco.

(5) Como te atreves a falar comigo sobre a minha filha? Depois de tudo o que fizeste com a minha família?

(6) Eu amava-a. Um amor à primeira vista, à última vista, a cada uma e todas as vistas.

(7) Um amor ilusório.

(8) Vejo tristeza nos teus olhos.

(9) Pensei que tinhas dito que ela era uma ilusão.

(10) Eu odeio-te.

(11) Porquê, Draco? Não fui eu que parti o teu coração.

(12) Ela partiu o meu coração. Tu apenas destruíste a minha vida.

(13) Eu apenas te dei uma nova vida.

(14) Perdoa-me, papá, mas estou atrasada!

(15) És terrível, Malfoy! Deixa-os viajar descansados e sem ameaças, sim?

(16) Eu não confio no teu filho perto da minha filha!

(17) Arrependido?

(18) Papá, vamos embora!

(19) Diverte-te na viagem, querida.

(20) Claro! Muito obrigada, Sirius.

(21) O amante dela.

(22) Eu também fiquei com o amante dela.

Rigel - Nome da estrela Beta da constelação de Orion.

* * *

**N.A.:** Alguma dúvida que eu tenho problemas mentais e que devia ser internada num hospício? Eu acho que não! Anyway, esta fic foi prometida à Sami para o chall de adultério como sendo um projecto das A&A. Porém, tivemos grandes problemas técnicos e a fic acabou por ser escrita unicamente por mim. Mil obrigadas à minha Kiki que me deixou usar o nosso plot ; Um ENORMÍSSIMO merci baeucoup à Lauh Malfoy que me fez o favor de betar a fic com "nho nho nho" x) E um thanks à Jack (aka Tash LeBeau) por ler a fic, mesmo sendo "contra" o shipper, e me tentar internar no hospício por eu ter a mania de "enviadar" o Sirius.

Reviews, please

_Just_


End file.
